


SHREKH DADWEEE.

by rexdno



Category: Shrek (Movies), United States of America - Fandom
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, F/M, M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexdno/pseuds/rexdno
Summary: guck
Relationships: Shrek (Shrek)/Donald Trump
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	SHREKH DADWEEE.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry

Alright listen up fckers big boi ghost is gon tel a storty about two soulfmates who feelell in love very very goodly. Once upon a timeg theres was this suede name chrek who whas very awesofme and sevcy and coil and hot and there was another dude namefdg donalds trmp who was a whiny little omega fucking bitch and shrek the eve so dominanty alpha male had to fucking deck this bitch vlike oh my god shut the fuck up already anyways shrek kissed donald trumop after decking him and they get mwarried and have 42069 children ad fiona can suck a fucking dick and shutyb her beta assd up lmaoooooo anyways dofnald trump suddenly explodes lirge humpty dumbty the dumbass fucing egg ugh annoying ass bitch and shrek had to save that lil whoe frtom fucking dieng ugh get fucked

Fionadfa wants rvenegef one srhrek ftor sealign donald j trump for her and goes to hgis housef and eatsts is fuckign babiies lollllllllllllllllllll chidlren suck fjhsjh anwyadfhe donalds turnip got mad bfvwase he thouhhgt shrekjk ate hisf babfnies so he left shrek and goti marrtired to obama aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasaaaaaaaaaaw ww w w fff f shrek fuckihnh dies of heartbreak flmaoooooo and whnt he was low and deppresed and gone dark in twitter dot come and shit he jsut, he jsut fucking fuckes a GODDAMN WATERMELONieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee god damn it shrekfj you whOREihrnf go palay some fortnite lsoerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr r r r andfu3e its happoily ever after


End file.
